Tattoos
Tattoos are inked descriptions one can place on their body. While tattoos won't go away, you can remove them by typing REMOVE TATTOO with a knife in hand. This will cause a long stun as well as a bleeder, use caution. Tattoos can only be done in the following areas: :Head - will be covered by a helm if one is worn. :Neck - will always be visible. :Back - Covered by armor, cloaks, backpacks etc. :Shoulder - Covered by armor and cloaks. :Chest - Covered by armor and shirts. :Arm - Covered by greaves. :Wrist - will always be visible. :Finger - will always be visible. :Waist - Covered by belts. :Thigh - Covered by pants and skirts. :Leg - Covered by greaves. :Foot - Covered by boots. :Ear - will always be visible. :Ankle - will always be visible. :Other - Other areas may be possible incertain instances, but they must always be visible. Hence, they will NOT be placed in other, less obvious areas. EX: ::Face - good ::Sole of foot - no good List of Stock Tattoos This list can change or be updated! #1 - a small black dagger tattoo #2 - a small rosebud tattoo #3 - a deep red rose tattoo #4 - a black rose tattoo #5 - a delicate daisy tattoo #6 - a twining ivy tattoo #7 - a poison ivy tattoo #8 - a delicate lily tattoo #9 - an oak tree tattoo #10 - a howling wolf tattoo #11 - a stalking wolf tattoo #12 - a snarling bear tattoo #13 - a rearing bear tattoo #14 - a wolf paw tattoo #15 - a bear paw tattoo #16 - a cat paw tattoo #17 - a stalking snowcat tattoo #18 - a stalking panther tattoo #19 - a stalking tiger tattoo #20 - a stalking lion tattoo #21 - a roaring lion tattoo #22 - a sleeping kitten tattoo #23 - a pouncing kitten tattoo #24 - a mangy rat tattoo #25 - a soaring hawk tattoo #25 - a soaring hawk tattoo #26 - a diving hawk tattoo #27 - a soaring eagle tattoo #28 - a diving eagle tattoo #29 - a speckled frog tattoo #30 - a rabid squirrel tattoo #31 - a wolf head tattoo #32 - a bear head tattoo #33 - a lion head tattoo #34 - a tiger head tattoo #35 - a panther head tattoo #36 - a roaring cyclops tattoo #37 - a frothing troll king tattoo #38 - a red fox tattoo #39 - a skeletal lord tattoo #40 - a charging bull tattoo #41 - a crouching urgh tattoo #42 - a charging urgh tattoo #43 - a howling waern tattoo #44 - a black waern tattoo #45 - a red tsark tattoo #46 - a red fire sprite tattoo #47 - a snowcat head tattoo #48 - a striped gak tattoo #49 - a spotted gak tattoo #50 - a caribou antler tattoo #51 - a running cheetah tattoo #52 - a cheetah head tattoo #53 - a frozen mule tattoo #54 - a green iguana tattoo #55 - a tiny gecko tattoo #56 - a soaring blue dragon tattoo #57 - a soaring red dragon tattoo #58 - a soaring black dragon tattoo #59 - a soaring green dragon tattoo #60 - a coiled blue dragon tattoo #61 - a coiled red dragon tattoo #62 - a coiled black dragon tattoo #63 - a coiled green dragon tattoo #64 - a sleeping blue dragon tattoo #65 - a sleeping red dragon tattoo #66 - a sleeping black dragon tattoo #67 - a sleeping green dragon tattoo #68 - a gazing cockatrice tattoo #69 - an orcish horde tattoo #70 - a troll king tattoo #71 - a multicolored siren lizard tattoo #72 - a leering hobgoblin tattoo #73 - a regal gryphon tattoo #74 - a massive titan tattoo #75 - a sneering krolvin tattoo #76 - a grinning gremlin tattoo #77 - a crossed claidhmore tattoo #78 - a crossed halberd tattoo #79 - a crossed lance tattoo #80 - a raised fist tattoo #81 - a fearsome minotaur tattoo #82 - a wavy bladed dagger tattoo #83 - a thistle tattoo #84 - a small black skull tattoo #85 - a sovyn clove tattoo #86 - a small lockpick tattoo #87 - a tattooed symbol of Lorminstra #88 - a tattooed symbol of Imaera #89 - a tattooed symbol of Lumnis #90 - a tattooed symbol of Koar #91 - a tattooed symbol of Phoen #92 - a tattooed symbol of Oleani #93 - a tattooed symbol of Ronan #94 - a tattooed symbol of Kai #95 - a tattooed symbol of Charl #96 - a tattooed symbol of Jastev #97 - a tattooed symbol of Cholen #98 - a tattooed symbol of Tonis #99 - a tattooed symbol of Voln #100 - a tattooed symbol of Eonak #101 - a tattooed symbol of Jaston #102 - a tattooed symbol of Niima #103 - a tattooed symbol of Kuon #104 - a tattooed symbol of Tilamaire #105 - a tattooed symbol of Leya #106 - a tattooed symbol of Ivas #107 - a tattooed symbol of Eorgina #108 - a tattooed symbol of Andelas #109 - a tattooed symbol of V’Tull #110 - a tattooed symbol of Sheru #111 - a tattooed symbol of Luukos #112 - a tattooed symbol of Mularos #113 - a tattooed symbol of Fash’lo’nae #114 - a tattooed symbol of Marlu #115 - a tattooed symbol of Onar #116 - a tattooed symbol of Zelia #117 - a tattooed symbol of Amasalen #118 - a tattooed symbol of Arachne #119 - a tattooed symbol of Laethe #120 - a tattooed symbol of Voaris #121 - an acantha leaf tattoo #122 - a woth flower tattoo #123 - a linden sapling tattoo #124 - a tattooed symbol of Gosaena #125 - a stalking mummy tattoo #126 - a flaming blade tattoo #127 - a crossed wands tattoo #128 - a black widow tattoo #129 - a tarantula tattoo #130 - a dancing pixie tattoo #131 - a smiling sprite tattoo #132 - a blue iris tattoo #133 - an open magical tome tattoo #134 - a tiny red heart tattoo #135 - a colorful jester tattoo #136 - a colorful peacock tattoo #137 - a leering black demon tattoo #138 - an elaborate hourglass tattoo #139 - a simple anchor tattoo #140 - a black and white penguin tattoo #141 - a cracked black heart tattoo #142 - a sinuous nedum vereri tattoo #143 - a delicate wild orchid tattoo #144 - a delicate wild rose tattoo #145 - a crescent moon tattoo #146 - a quarter moon tattoo #147 - a half moon tattoo #148 - a sun and moon tattoo #149 - a moon and stars tattoo #150 - a hermit crab tattoo #151 - a blue crab tattoo #152 - a green trident tattoo #153 - a winged angel tattoo #154 - a black angel tattoo #155 - a white angel tattoo #156 - a firethorn shoot tattoo #157 - a golden quarter note tattoo #158 - an ice elemental tattoo #159 - a fire elemental tattoo #160 - a grinning gargoyle tattoo #161 - a howling wind witch tattoo #162 - a speckled trout tattoo #163 - a rainbow trout tattoo #164 - a green butterfly tattoo #165 - a red butterfly tattoo #166 - a blue butterfly tattoo #167 - a yellow butterfly tattoo #168 - a black butterfly tattoo #169 - a white butterfly tattoo #170 - a purple butterfly tattoo #171 - a howling dirge tattoo #172 - a crossed anchor tattoo #173 - a blue star tattoo #174 - a red star tattoo #175 - a green star tattoo #176 - a yellow star tattoo #177 - a black star tattoo #178 - a purple star tattoo #179 - a white star tattoo #180 - a tiny star tattoo #181 - a lightning bolt tattoo #182 - a shooting star tattoo #183 - a golden sunburst tattoo #184 - a red rosebud tattoo #185 - a modwir tree tattoo #186 - a yew tree tattoo #187 - a willow tree tattoo #188 - a flaming arrow tattoo #189 - a red-scaled thrak tattoo #190 - a skull and crossbones tattoo #191 - a rising phoenix tattoo #192 - a smiling monkey tattoo #193 - a blue seahorse tattoo #194 - a green seahorse tattoo #195 - a winged heart tattoo #196 - a quill pen tattoo #197 - a flaming torch tattoo #198 - a black chain tattoo #199 - a red and black target tattoo #200 - a coiled serpent tattoo #201 - a striking serpent tattoo #202 - a black serpent tattoo #203 - a green lizard tattoo #204 - a black lizard tattoo #205 - a flying raven tattoo #206 - a burning flame tattoo #207 - a skeleton key tattoo #208 - a gruesome ghoul tattoo #209 - a grinning ghoul tattoo #210 - a spider web tattoo #211 - an oak leaf tattoo #212 - a nightmare steed tattoo #213 - a grinning skull tattoo #214 - a crossed bones tattoo #215 - a black diamond tattoo #216 - a rose garland tattoo #217 - a leaping hound tattoo #218 - a snarling hound tattoo #219 - a fluffy rolton tattoo #220 - a black scorpion tattoo #221 - a red scorpion tattoo #222 - a cute mouse tattoo #223 - a grey mouse tattoo #224 - a bumblebee tattoo #225 - a golden crown tattoo #226 - a brimming ale-mug tattoo #227 - a raging warhorse tattoo #228 - a black shield tattoo #229 - a red shield tattoo #230 - a fire salamander tattoo #231 - a black salamander tattoo #232 - a black mournbloom tattoo #233 - a red flamestalk tattoo #234 - a map of Elanthia tattoo #235 - a dark chalice tattoo #236 - a prancing unicorn tattoo #237 - a black unicorn tattoo #238 - an elegant unicorn tattoo #239 - a sailing ship tattoo #240 - a ship’s wheel tattoo #241 - a soaring gyrfalcon tattoo #242 - a colorful pitohui tattoo #243 - a prancing black centaur tattoo #244 - a prancing red centaur tattoo #245 - a rolling dice tattoo #246 - a swimming fish tattoo #247 - a dancing harlequin tattoo #248 - a circular serpent tattoo #249 - a scampering squirrel tattoo #250 - a thorny rose tattoo #251 - a graceful lily tattoo #252 - a screaming banshee tattoo #253 - a red diamond tattoo #254 - a wide ash tree tattoo #255 - a smiling dolphin tattoo #256 - a breaching whale tattoo #257 - a blue comet tattoo #258 - a red mermaid tattoo #259 - a green mermaid tattoo #260 - a leaping fish tattoo #261 - a fish skeleton tattoo #262 - a dancing kobold tattoo #263 - a growling guard dog tattoo #264 - a frosted tart tattoo #265 - a floppy-eared rabbit tattoo #266 - a snarling wolf tattoo #267 - a grinning aardvark tattoo #268 - a golden lute tattoo #269 - a silver lute tattoo #270 - a golden crumhorn tattoo #271 - a golden lyre tattoo #272 - a golden harp tattoo #273 - a silver harp tattoo #274 - a fife and drum tattoo #275 - a snarling puma tattoo #276 - a soaring white dragon tattoo #277 - a coiled white dragon tattoo #278 - a sleeping white dragon tattoo #279 - a rearing pooka tattoo #280 - a sleeping gold dragon tattoo #281 - a soaring gold dragon tattoo #282 - a coiled gold dragon tattoo #283 - a pouncing arctic fox tattoo #284 - a peg-legged cat tattoo #285 - a glorious sunrise tattoo #286 - a grinning sea thrak tattoo #287 - a wailing banshee tattoo #288 - a grumpy billy goat tattoo #289 - a colorful circus wagon tattoo #290 - a colorful waving banner tattoo #291 - a ring of daisies tattoo #292 - a black hand tattoo #293 - a clenched fist tattoo #294 - a ring of mournblooms tattoo #295 - a grinning crimson skull tattoo #296 - a ring of red roses tattoo #297 - a slobbering goblin face tattoo #298 - a mithril Juggernaut tattoo #299 - an erupting volcano tattoo #300 - a Helden Hall tattoo #301 - a grinning kobold tattoo #302 - a krolvin slave ship tattoo #303 - a purple myklian tattoo #304 - a green myklian tattoo #305 - a dagger impaled tart tattoo #306 - a crossed falchion tattoo #307 - a dancing sprite tattoo #308 - a bent fishhook tattoo #309 - a snickering rat tattoo #310 - a leafy turnip tattoo #311 - a golden turnip tattoo #312 - a farmer’s plow tattoo #313 - a forging hammer tattoo #314 - a buzzing cinder wasp tattoo #315 - a buzzing hornet tattoo #316 - a dancing piper tattoo #317 - a golden leaf tattoo #318 - an ebon gate tattoo #319 - a blue and ivory dagger tattoo #320 - a golden key tattoo #321 - a golden scroll tattoo #322 - a sheaf of grain tattoo #323 - a crimson and silver fist tattoo #324 - a golden anvil tattoo #325 - a green wisp of smoke tattoo #326 - a yellow slitted eye tattoo #327 - a black cat’s head tattoo #328 - a black jackal’s head tattoo #329 - a red and black scimitar tattoo #330 - a green serpent tattoo #331 - a grey sickle tattoo #332 - a black and white shield tattoo #333 - a nautilus shell tattoo #334 - a cowrie shell tattoo #335 - a triton shell tattoo #336 - a golden spiral shell tattoo #337 - a pink conch shell tattoo #338 - a small scallop shell tattoo #339 - a black shark’s tooth tattoo #340 - a linden blossom tattoo #341 - a primitive circle tattoo #342 - a primitive spider tattoo #343 - a primitive turtle tattoo #344 - a primitive lizard tattoo #345 - a primitive sunburst tattoo #346 - a primitive spiral tattoo #347 - a white feather tattoo #348 - a black feather tattoo #349 - a bleeding heart tattoo #350 - a cornucopia tattoo #351 - an interlocking gold rings tattoo #352 - a demon rum bottle tattoo #353 - a flying black bat tattoo #354 - a staring eyeball tattoo #355 - an etched gravestone tattoo #356 - a treasure chest tattoo #357 - a golden owl tattoo #358 - a black owl tattoo #359 - a charging roa’ter tattoo #360 - a green chameleon tattoo #361 - a raging ki-lin tattoo #362 - a dancing skeleton tattoo #363 - a black scarab tattoo #364 - a primitive scarab tattoo #365 - a Sorcerer Guild tattoo #366 - a Ranger Guild tattoo #367 - an Empath Guild tattoo #368 - a shambling zombie tattoo #369 - a forest nymph tattoo #370 - a crossed silver swords tattoo #371 - a crossed black swords tattoo #372 - a crossed crimson swords tattoo #373 - a long-legged black spider tattoo #374 - a swallowtail butterfly tattoo #375 - a blue-backed dragonfly tattoo #376 - a green stag beetle tattoo #377 - an amber-eyed jackal tattoo #378 - a misshapen scrawny goat tattoo #379 - a one-eared rabbit tattoo #380 - an overflowing loot bag tattoo #381 - a sobbing blue pixie tattoo #382 - an angry red pixie tattoo #383 - a blushing pink pixie tattoo #384 - a frightened yellow pixie tattoo #385 - a mourning black pixie tattoo #386 - an ornery orange pixie tattoo #387 - an innocent white pixie tattoo #388 - a Krolvin war frigate tattoo #389 - an Ashrim scout ship tattoo #390 - a Krolvin scout ship tattoo #391 - an Ashrim war frigate tattoo #392 - a sleek black wasp tattoo #393 - a goblin skull bowling ball tattoo #394 - a bleached skull tattoo #395 - a towering volcano tattoo #396 - a stalking coyote tattoo #397 - a pouncing coyote tattoo #398 - a snarling coyote tattoo #399 - a forest trali tattoo #400 - a Warrior Guild tattoo #401 - a Rogue Guild tattoo #402 - a Merchant Guild tattoo #403 - a laden swallow tattoo #404 - a Bard Guild tattoo #405 - a smelted forging hammer tattoo #406 - a Wizard Guild tattoo #407 - a black wraith tattoo #408 - a tattoo of a cracked skull #409 - a snake coiled skull tattoo #410 - a cringing kobold tattoo #411 - a coiled viper tattoo #412 - a poised spotted leopard tattoo #413 - a slinking black python tattoo #414 - a sleeping demon tattoo #415 - an onyx black cat tattoo #416 - a crazed golden feline tattoo #417 - a sea-green kappa tattoo #418 - a tattoo of gold cascading stars #419 - a tattoo of winding flower petals #420 - a small white dove tattoo #421 - a dew-kissed flower tattoo #422 - a ring of lilies tattoo #423 - a musical note tattoo #424 - a ring of silver stars tattoo #425 - a cluster of oak leaves tattoo #426 - a crossed forging hammers tattoo #427 - an Agresh tribal band tattoo #428 - a grinning bog wight tattoo #429 - a crested faeroth tattoo #430 - a leering vourkha tattoo #431 - a soaring raptor tattoo #432 - a soaring griffin tattoo #433 - a pouncing brindlecat tattoo #434 - a prancing great stag tattoo #435 - an albino scorpion tattoo #436 - a snarling wolfhound tattoo #437 - a raging krynch tattoo #438 - a black-lined lunar eclipse tattoo #439 - a beautiful sunrise tattoo #440 - a grumpy tinker gnome tattoo #441 - a spotted mushroom tattoo #442 - a sitting lizard tattoo #443 - a playful shaggy mutt tattoo #444 - a golden-eyed kitten tattoo #445 - a one-eared fluffy bunny tattoo #446 - a happy brown aardvark tattoo #447 - a lost-looking penguin chick tattoo #448 - a long-haired arctic mouse tattoo #449 - a blood-red rose tattoo #450 - a lop-eared old mule tattoo #451 - an overgrown snail tattoo #452 - a sleek golden ferret tattoo #453 - a red-breasted robin tattoo #454 - a slavering urgh tattoo #455 - a marching plains lion tattoo #456 - a leering Ithzir seer tattoo #457 - a menacing Ithzir scout tattoo #458 - a rumbling construct tattoo #459 - a colorful paintbrush tattoo #460 - a stylized wolf tattoo #461 - a cracked forge tattoo #462 - an Ilyan Cloud tattoo #463 - an ale-swilling dwarf tattoo #464 - a whittling ranger tattoo #465 - a fragile black orchid tattoo #466 - a Krolvin galleon tattoo #467 - a swooping griffin tattoo #468 - a fluttering pennant tattoo #469 - a treasure map tattoo #470 - a deep blue triple moon tattoo #471 - a smirking frog tattoo #472 - a tattoo of a pair of DragonBones #473 - a crowned frog tattoo #474 - a thorned heart tattoo #475 - a circle of dancing roltons tattoo #476 - a diving hawk tattoo #477 - a golden hawk tattoo #478 - a black raven tattoo #479 - a scale of musical notes tattoo #480 - a dormant volcano tattoo #481 - a white conch shell tattoo #482 - a sleeping black cat tattoo #483 - a howling grey wolf tattoo #484 - a bejeweled trident tattoo #485 - an amethyst windflower tattoo #486 - a crimson hourglass tattoo #487 - a twining morning glory tattoo #488 - a dark violet woth flower tattoo #489 - a proud warrior tattoo #490 - a devout paladin tattoo #491 - a disciplined monk tattoo #492 - a somber monk tattoo #493 - a grimacing empath tattoo #494 - a stalking ranger tattoo #495 - a tree-hugging ranger tattoo #496 - a summoning sorcerer tattoo #497 - a heroic cleric tattoo #498 - a singing bard tattoo #499 - a burly giantman tattoo #500 - a burly man tattoo #501 - an axe-wielding dwarf tattoo #502 - a nefarious dark elf tattoo #503 - a pot-bellied halfling tattoo #504 - a tart-stuffing halfling tattoo #505 - an imperial Jantalarian tattoo #506 - a tinkering gnome tattoo #507 - a whittling gnome tattoo #508 - a bouncing gnome tattoo #509 - a slit-eyed erithian tattoo #510 - a robed erithian tattoo #511 - a multihued winged aelotoi tattoo #512 - an exotic aelotoi tattoo #513 - a gnarled half-krolvin tattoo #514 - an angry half-krolvin tattoo #515 - a pensive half-krolvin tattoo #516 - a black anvil tattoo #517 - a perfect forging hammer tattoo #518 - a fletching razor tattoo #519 - a tattoo of the Artisan’s guild #520 - a tattoo of the Cobblers’ guild #521 - a tattoo of the Blacksmiths guild #522 - a tattoo of the Fletchers guild #523 - a black-sailed pirate ship tattoo #524 - a migrating troll tattoo #525 - a tattoo of G’Bruk #526 - a blue mermaid tattoo #527 - an Imperial Navy tattoo #528 - a mandis crystal tattoo #529 - a golden keg tattoo #530 - an ora-tipped ballista tattoo #531 - a mystical berry tart tattoo #532 - a Fireside Inn tattoo #533 - an Arcane Order tattoo #534 - a tri-colored hound tattoo #535 - a brown puppy tattoo #536 - a sad-eyed puppy tattoo #537 - a Rigaetha alumni tattoo #538 - a Rigaetha scholar tattoo #539 - a Rone Academy scholar’s tattoo #540 - a troll pathfinder tattoo #541 - a krolvin tracker tattoo #542 - a washed-up pirate tattoo #543 - a blind soothsayer tattoo #544 - a vine-wrapped heart tattoo #545 - an ivy-twisted heart tattoo #546 - a red-haired barmaid tattoo #547 - a green-eyed barmaid tattoo #548 - a twirling elven barmaid tattoo #549 - a light-grey donkey tattoo #550 - a mad goblin tattoo #551 - a wingless faerie tattoo #552 - a singing bluebird tattoo #553 - a bright red cardinal tattoo #554 - an colorful robin tattoo #555 - a billowing firestorm tattoo #556 - a golden rake tattoo #557 - a tackling dummy tattoo #558 - an impressive ballista tower tattoo #559 - a burrowing roa’ter tattoo #560 - a dancing pink elephant tattoo #561 - a tiny toymaker tattoo #562 - a sleeping guard tattoo #563 - an old warrior tattoo #564 - a blooming cherry tree tattoo #565 - a tiny kitten tattoo #566 - a shaggy dog tattoo #567 - a golden runner tattoo #568 - a smirking Mayor tattoo #569 - a brilliant peacock tattoo #570 - a colorful turkey tattoo #571 - an arrow-split apple tattoo #572 - a tattoo of the Baker’s guild #573 - a tattoo of the Butcher’s guild #574 - a tattoo of the Chandler’s guild #575 - a cracked lobster tattoo #576 - a parading lobster tattoo #577 - a brilliant rainbow tattoo #578 - a Cleric’s Guild tattoo #579 - a leaping dolphin tattoo #580 - a silver dolphin tattoo #581 - a chain of intricate runes tattoo #582 - a shadowy black shield tattoo #583 - a white witch tattoo #584 - a black witch tattoo #585 - a cracked broomstick tattoo #586 - a stark necromancer tattoo #587 - a blooming honeysuckle tattoo #588 - a soaring argent aspis tattoo #589 - a roaring silver dragon tattoo #590 - a rainbow-hued hummingbird tattoo #591 - a white lily tattoo #592 - a two-headed green serpent tattoo #593 - a black widow spider tattoo #594 - an emerald trident tattoo #595 - a crimson lute tattoo #596 - a golden anvil tattoo #597 - a stylized red flame tattoo #598 - a slit-pupiled yellow eye tattoo #599 - a silver sickle tattoo #600 - a golden sheaf tattoo #601 - a brown doe tattoo #602 - a silver crystal ball tattoo #603 - a silver clenched fist tattoo #604 - a brilliant golden crown tattoo #605 - a brilliant golden leaf tattoo #606 - a brilliant white feather tattoo #607 - a thorny black rose tattoo #608 - a conjoined circles tattoo #609 - a brilliant emerald serpent tattoo #610 - a barbed tentacle tattoo #611 - a pierced crimson heart tattoo #612 - a silver and blue dolphin tattoo #613 - a broken white skull tattoo #614 - a blue and gold sunburst tattoo #615 - a silver-edged black sword tattoo #616 - a brilliant yellow note tattoo #617 - a yellow rose tattoo #618 - a brilliant white shield tattoo #619 - a silvery crescent moon tattoo #620 - a brilliant golden pegasus tattoo #621 - a tattooed T’Kirem sigil #622 - a tattooed Wsalamir sigil #623 - a tattooed Grishknel sigil #624 - a tattooed Issimir sigil #625 - a tattooed Grot’karesh sigil #626 - a tattooed Araime sigil #627 - a tattooed Maeramil sigil #628 - a tattooed Vaikalimara sigil #629 - a swooping black crow tattoo #630 - a stylized black crow tattoo #631 - a black hyena tattoo #632 - a crouching hyena tattoo #633 - a bear paw tattoo #634 - a rearing bear tattoo #635 - a sleek black civet tattoo #636 - a swooping shrike tattoo #637 - a crude black badger tattoo #638 - a badger paw tattoo #639 - a golden stag tattoo #640 - a golden margay tattoo #641 - a soaring leaf-hawk tattoo #642 - a dancing witch tattoo #643 - a bubbling cauldron tattoo #644 - a bright red monkeyflower tattoo #645 - a bright yellow sunflower tattoo #646 - a six-pointed star tattoo #647 - a delicate white witch tattoo #648 - an air elemental tattoo #649 - an earth elemental tattoo #650 - a fire elemental tattoo #651 - a water elemental tattoo #652 - a Basingstoke bloodmark tattoo #653 - a Greengair bloodmark tattoo #654 - a Wendwillow bloodmark tattoo #655 - a Rosengift bloodmark tattoo #656 - a Felcour bloodmark tattoo #657 - a Angstholm bloodmark tattoo #658 - a Withycombe bloodmark tattoo #659 - a Winedotter bloodmark tattoo #660 - a Aledotter bloodmark tattoo #661 - a Nylem bloodmark tattoo #662 - a Vylem bloodmark tattoo #663 - a Gob’tak Klinast clan tattoo #664 - a Rafi’kaes Klinast clan tattoo #665 - a Hos’tau Klinast clan tattoo #666 - a Lar’toth Klinast clan tattoo #667 - a Swu’lin Klinast clan tattoo #668 - a bright purple eggplant tattoo #669 - a whimsical purple faerie tattoo #670 - a cluster of purple grapes tattoo #671 - a roaring purple rolton tattoo #672 - a bouquet of dewy violets tattoo #673 - a Clan Jakarta tattoo #674 - a winged faerie tattoo #675 - a dancing faerie tattoo #676 - a sultry faerie tattoo #677 - a tiny faerie tattoo #678 - a frolicking faerie tattoo #679 - a snarling faerie tattoo #680 - an alluring faerie maiden tattoo #681 - a sinuous purple dragon tattoo #682 - a dancing purple imp tattoo #683 - a flirting purple imp tattoo #684 - an alluring blue imp tattoo #685 - a snarling black imp tattoo #686 - a lidless purple eye tattoo #687 - a violet rose garland tattoo #688 - a withered black rose tattoo #689 - a sinuous amethyst wyrm tattoo #690 - an enraged copper wyrm tattoo #691 - a bemused silver wyrm tattoo #692 - a simple Illistim crest tattoo #693 - a simple Vaalor crest tattoo #694 - a simple Ardenai crest tattoo #695 - a simple Lorentha crest tattoo #696 - a simple Nalfein crest tattoo #697 - a simple Ashrim crest tattoo #698 - an umber backed green oak leaf tattoo #699 - a crimson-bound golden wyvern tattoo #700 - a blue-backed peacock crest tattoo #701 - a jade encased black rose tattoo #702 - an amethyst and silver harp tattoo #703 - a pair of crossed sai tattoo #704 - a pair of crossed katanas tattoo #705 - a pair of crossed mauls tattoo #706 - a bundle of seven arrows tattoo #707 - a tattoo of six wavy lines #708 - an oak leaf and berry cluster tattoo #709 - a tattoo of ten tiny flames #710 - a tattoo of two concentric pentagons #711 - a leafy green grapevine tattoo #712 - a sprawled giggling gnome tattoo #713 - a frothing black lobster tattoo #714 - a speckled red lobster tattoo #715 - a tattoo of two racing toy-roltons #716 - a primitive sun tattoo #717 - a ring of loops and arcs tattoo #718 - a looped whip tattoo #719 - a friskey little weasel tattoo #720 - a simple owl tattoo #721 - some tattooed interlocking sigils #722 - a tattooed ring of whorled knotwork #723 - a ring of stylized leaves tattoo #724 - a primitive tiger claw tattoo #725 - a stylized crecent moon tattoo #726 - a stylized sun burst tattoo #727 - a Dhe’nari caste tattoo #728 - a Dhe’nari Temple caste tattoo #729 - a Dhe’nari Warlock caste tattoo #730 - a Dhe’nari Warrior caste tattoo #731 - a Dhe’nari worker caste tattoo #732 - a thumb-sized blue jellyfish tattoo #733 - a clinging dwarf octopus tattoo #734 - an overturned ocean snail tattoo #735 - a bulbous blue goldfish tattoo #736 - a deflated red cloudfish tattoo #737 - a puffy white cloudfish tattoo #738 - a large red-green barb tattoo #739 - a dainty zebra danio tattoo #740 - an angry black betta tattoo #741 - a darting gold swordtail tattoo #742 - a silver swordtail tattoo #743 - a tattoo of an eight-pointed star #744 - a black-handled silver scythe tattoo #745 - a tarnished scythe tattoo #746 - a tattooed ring of jagged thorns #747 - a flame-hued verlok feather tattoo #748 - a tattooed pair of white wings #749 - a tattooed pair of black wings #750 - a colorful autumn leaves tattoo #751 - a tattooed set of deep red wings Category:Merchant Services